


Balances, Ruins

by bofoddity



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofoddity/pseuds/bofoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of FFVI ficlets and drabbles. Old work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things We Cherish

"Isn't it my turn already?" Elayne murmured, stroking the slope of his shoulder with lazy fingers.

If it were any other day, there would be no command from her that Cyan wouldn't obey. But this time he was holding his son for the first time, careful not to crush the delicate weight in his arms. It had been long since he held his strength back instead of unleashing it.

"In a moment," he replied, reaching for his son's face with hesitant fingers as Elayne laughed, her fingers slipping off.

He shudders back to reality and doesn't remember how to breathe.


	2. Slow Recoveries

In the beginning, Terra thought Setzer was another Edgar. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"You and I would never have worked out," she heard him joke to Celes once, wondering what it was about and why Locke fumed so much about it. Her thoughts were cut short when she saw the humor fade from Setzer's pale eyes. "I suppose you aren't meant to forget some people."

Nobody knew what he meant then, but the pain in his voice was like a shard. The shard later turned out to have the shape of a person.

"I won't forget," she heard him murmur once, when he thought he was alone. The end of the world was coming and she was determined not to let past be the only thing left for any of them.

There had been a shard in Terra's heart too, but she had pulled it out. When the world didn't end she wanted Setzer to do the same.

"You can't forget, but you can move on," she told him, squeezing his shoulder briefly. Setzer looked at her in surprise before smiling.

"I think so too," he said. With Kefka gone, the pain in his voice was already blunter.

"Would you like to meet my children?"

Hopefully, soon, she would get to hear his voice without any at all.


	3. Loss and Lesson

"Don't move," she whispered.

With his wrists in her hands and her hands full of inhuman strength, Sabin was unable to. But he couldn't imagine wanting to.

That wasn't true; the warrior inside him was screaming at him to move, to wrestle her off (into the ground), to flee ("Nothing to be ashamed about fleeing an opponent who's beyond your talents"), but the warrior was also aware that it would have been no use. Her thighs, slim and firm against his, had him trapped. The talons on her fingers pressed against his veins, warning him against vain struggles. She was licking her lips.

Only fear kept him from getting hard.

"You were warned, Sabin." Her voice, only slightly more hushed than her normal one, was out of place with her words and leering mouth. "You can't match me."

Always the most sensitive part of him, his pride was immediately stung. "You didn't give me a chance."

She shook her head at him. "You couldn't take it." The grip of her hands loosened, and the sudden lack of pressure was almost overwhelming in comparison. She leaned on his shoulders with her palms and leaned closer, keeping his lower body still with her hips and legs. The pressure there seemed heightened now, almost to the point of discomfort. "Don't underestimate me again."

With brightness and gritted teeth she transformed back to her normal self, the pressure fading. He almost missed it, and her warmth as she got off him.

"I won't," Sabin mumbled, dragging himself up to his feet. His pulse had mostly calmed down to its normal rhythm, but meeting Terra's eyes shocked it into quickening for a moment.

He had never thought she could look so hard.

"Sure?" The rise of her eyebrow was light and questioning, but her stern look didn't ease. It made the little petulance he felt cower and flee.

"Honest." Sabin shook his head and smiled, feeling relieved when Terra's hard look softened away. "Let's go."

When they had left for their match earlier Sabin had led the way, but Terra strode ahead this time, holding her head high like the victors did. It was only right, after all. Sabin wasn't above pettiness, but he wasn't the kind of man to be bitter about losing.

He was the kind of man to learn, to do better next time. And if he was to lose the next time too, he would have to learn not to let fear get in the way of something more interesting.


	4. The Unknown Treasure

There is something precious in Terra's home, but Locke can't tell what.

Locke can tell it has nothing to do with the material goods; there are plenty, but none of it is something one can feel in the air. Locke can tell it has something to do with the way her children smile and laugh, the way they trust to have him around. It's not easy to open a hardened heart.

His stay is almost over, and his answer is still gone. Then Terra says:

"Stay a little longer."

In her smile and how he wants to, he finds it.


	5. One Remnant Less

After she comes home, Terra notices a rip on her tights.

She's had them forever. They feel nice on her skin and have supported her through good times and bad. They survived everything but this final battle.

"We could fix them," the children suggest when they catch her holding the tights, understanding her look for sadness. Terra stares at the one of the last things left from her past and shakes her head.

Past is past. It's the now and the future she loves.

"I'll get new ones," she says, and springs forward to ruffle each head in her sight.


End file.
